guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elona Reach (mission)
This is a very subjective account of how the mission goes. :) I will try topost a more detailed one with a map if that's okay. --Karlos 07:28, 30 Jun 2005 (EST) : Yeah, it's not my finest work. I do think it is better than what was here, though. --Kathryn Maulhammer 13:56, 1 Jul 2005 (EST) ::I am not certain, but if you want to get the bonus objective, don't you have to awaken the first priest with the first shard before speaking to the ghostly hero? That is not indicated in the first paragraph or so of the article. User: Queen of Spades 128.252.10.27 05:19, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :::It is indicated in the bonus section. --Karlos 16:43, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I reworked the first paragraph of the mission to indicate that, as well. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.16.235 05:31, 18 October 2005 (EST) what the hell are E1 E2 and E3 Proposed reworking of third paragraph--discussion of 2nd crystal I copied the entire third paragraph with my suggested changes, breaking it into two paragraphs: (I didn't want to make the changes directly in the article in case there is disagreement about my approach.) "The second crystal shard is in the base to the east. Go out the left gate at a 45 degree angle to the right to avoid all the enemies. Go around the bend to the left, and draw the first group of forgotten out. Kill them quickly, and be careful not to draw the group on the hill to the right. Both groups have sages and it will eat a lot of time if you aggro both mobs at once, because the sages will heal each other. If you take a bit of time to observe the patrol patterns, you will find you can deal with the first mob when the mob on the hill to the right moves off. After finishing off the first group, go up onto the hill on the right and take on the second forgotten group with its sage, being careful not to draw any of the other groups. Now, further up the hill and to the left, you can take on the boss enchanted sword and his mob. (B on the map) Once you have retrieved the crystal, come back out the way you came. Bring the crystal shard to the ghostly hero, or you can leave it at point 2 on the map for now, and come back and collect it after you have the third crystal shard." --User Queen of Spades 128.252.10.27 05:33, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :I put it in. Feel free to edit it (and any other part) as you see fit. --Karlos 16:43, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) Would it not be better to use compass directions than left and right? Left and Right are actually more clear than compass directions in this instance. O_o Miscellaneous Editing, including alternative approaches in a couple of places. Including both Primary mission and Bonus mission sections. --User Queen of Spades 128.252.16.235 05:38, 18 October 2005 (EST) *Additional minor edit: grammar and capitalization. Queen of Spades 07:35, 1 November 2005 (EST) End location I have just finished thirsty river and that left me in augery rock, apparently this does too? can someone find out where it does endSkuld‡ 23:20, 22 October 2005 (EST) :All three desert missions take you back to Augury. --Karlos 00:56, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::Just did this mission and im faily sure it took ups back to elona reach on finishing, thi may need double checking ~Lil 22:03, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::Karlos is right, they all three take you back to Augury Rock upon completion. Dr Needles 11:17, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Splinter Mine This is the first time I've seen these things. What the heck are they? You can apparently pick the fruit and carry it around, and it does nasty things to players, but it doesn't seem to be alive in the sense that you can kill it. I've gleefully discovered that it does nasty things to bad guys, too - so forcing them to back up against one with your archer is most satisfying. --Jawn Sno 11:12, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Post-Nightfall Lore Has anyone gone through this mission since playing Nightfall and noticed if there's any indication that the three camps were divided along Istan/Kourna/Vabbi lines? It's an interesting coincidence that the Crystal Desert settlers split themselves into 3 groups after arriving here and there are 3 'nations' in Elona. If so, I assume the camp you start in would be Kournan (the one still associated with Turai Ossa.) Any guesses on which of the other camps represent Vabbi and which Istan? (From their personal stories, my guess would be that Ritual Priest Kahdat represents Istan -- he sounds like a sunspear -- and Ritual Priest Nahtem's group represents Vabbi -- sitting and praying for deliverance instead of acting sounds like something the Vabbians would do... Ritual Priest Hehmnut's pride sounds like a Kournan trait. However, this is in disagreement with the starting camp being Kournan.) (In fact, the more I think about it, the more I think that the developers took what they had here and just fleshed out the characteristics of each priest to become full Elonian kingdoms.) --Tometheus 12:46, 8 December 2006 (CST) A new map would be nice The route displayed on the current map is inefficient, and points E1, E2, and E3 seem to be labeled mainly to confuse people. Was there something there before some patch? Yeah, yeah, this is the wiki, if you want changes, do it yourself. Whatever. I do text, not pictures. Quizzical 08:34, 21 January 2008 (UTC) A new map Ironically I made this map before I saw the comment above. It seems a number of people found the existing map to be too confusing. What I thought was really critical to understanding the bonus was included in my map: the paths of the ghosts themselves. Without knowing those paths, it is difficult to tell from the original map what areas are important to pre-clear. I recently soloed the mission and bonus with heroes and henches, and had 13+ minutes to spare. Once I determined the paths of the ghosts, it was very easy to find a good path of attack. Moreover, soloing the bonus also gets you into the good practice of back tracking (a necessity here since you can only carry one crystal at a time solo). Since a few new groups either spawn or move into areas already cleared once a ghost is spawned, you need to reclear them anyway, and is easy enough to do as you return each crystal to the central platform where the ghost king is standing. If you are doing the mission only, it is a far easier task as you only have to clear the minimum number of groups to get by, and many areas are easy to sneak through. Unfortunately ghosts need a much wider berth to get through, hence the more zig zag "attack paths" in my map. The attack paths for my map were designed for someone either solo or with a group, doing the mission and bonus. Obviously with more than one person, many more methods of completing the bonus can be imagined, but imho, a map should represent the most conservative method to complete the two most desired goals, bonus and mission, not only for groups but for solo adventurers as well. --Rpger 15 September 2008 :The paths of the ghosts is irrelevant because they don't need to survive. (T/ ) 01:40, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::It's still interesting to note, and should be included for completeness. ::Also, this map is amazing, great job. EDIT Can it be cropped from below the salmon box-down so it can still be included in the page? — Powersurge360 01:42, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Since other missions like Sanctum Cay have "killable" ghosts, I didn't want to risk losing the bonus to that possiblility. Since the bonus here does not rely on the ghosts' survival, it is that much easier since you dont have to do as much clearing. If you are running the bonus solo, you still need to clear a bit as you have to run each crystal back individually anyway (you can only carry one at a time). The paths then dont have to be quite as crooked, but the basic path would be the same. --Rpger 15 September 2008 ::How'd you make the vision crystal icon? Can you upload that separately? I want to use it for a userbox. — Powersurge360 02:02, 16 September 2008 (UTC) A new map, reedited I straightened the paths to reflect the fact you don't have to clear as much to insure the ghosts' survival, and also cropped out the concerns I had about ghost safety. I am surprised one doesn't have to insure the ghosts safety here, as in Sanctum Cay, you do. If going through the mission and bonus solo with henches, (ie. not a invulnerable tank sprinting through), clearing some along the path is still a good idea since new groups do move in and will make the return trip a little more difficult. Since less time clearing is needed, there is even more time for additional tasks, like skill capping should one need it. --Rpger 15 September 2008 :Clearing out is a good strategy; it's what I do whenever I did this mission in the past. One time I was really ambitious and I decide to "vanquish" the entire map of all enemies, including the huge group that spawns behind the gate near one of the ghosts...and I can say that it's possible, even given just 30 min. But pre-clearing is the key. The Monk boss with WoH can screw you over, though. (T/ ) 22:00, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Is there some reason not to replace the map on the main page with this one? Quizzical 04:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::It would break our spirit of laziness and inspitre DIY-ism. We certainly can't have that. (T/ ) 04:16, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Bonus Credit I was just trying out permaforming the mission (NM) to get a feel for it post nerf, and I woke all three ghosts, but never got credit for bonus! (The big flashy shield with the bonus-sword didn't play) What I noticed was that the last priest I woke (the NW one) never said his dialog, as he immediately started fighting the enchanted that was still grouped around me, and got killed before leaving his "circle". Has anyone else gotten this aswell? Mr J 01:00, 14 January 2009 (UTC) If there are mobs near a priest when you approach his shrine, he will immediately agro the mob, and will not say anything until all mobs within his agro range are gone. You do not get the credit for a priest until he says something, and it is quite possible to for him to die before he gets the chance to say something. Merely drop the crystal before approaching the shrine, and make sure mobs have been cleared from the area before picking up the crystal again and approaching. Evilsofa, 22 February 2009 :I've never seen that, but that is probably because I've always cleared the way to the priests before picking up crystals. Quizzical 18:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can confirm that if the priests die before saying their dialogue, you won't get credit. (T/ ) 06:00, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hard Mode H/H I have been trying to get this done for the past two days with utter failure. Sooner or later in the mission, a Sage starts running around in a circle larger than spirit range and then you're dead no matter what you do. I think the recent changes to AI, plus the change to WoH and other skills have made this mission pure bollocks. I've been able to clear Slaver's Exile normal mode, but I give up on this. Please, no comments on how you did it a year ago. Try it NOW. Some things I have found along the way that may help: Finish Him!, Technobabble AND Pain Inverter - there go your three PvE skills. Skull Crack instead of whatever Elite you're using. Broad Head Arrow ranger hero. These things are REQUIRED to get even part way through the mission, but as soon as a Sage runs, you're done. --evilsofa 06:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :If a sage starts running away, call a different target and, once it is no longer under fire, it will probably stop. While it is not moving, the first thing you should hit it with should be broad head arrow, because once it is dazed, a sage should drop fast if you focus fire on it. I've done this several times with henchmen/heroes just fine, and without needing those PvE only skills (though I did often bring sunspear rebirth signet and/or the sunspear skill linked to my primary class), and sages were inclined to run about quite a bit then, too. What's worse is when Wissper Inssani starts running around like mad. Sometimes I've had to just grab a crystal and run away and not kill that boss. Quizzical 18:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I thought they fixed or at least adjusted this bug a long time ago. They used to run around like that even in easy mode. :\ ::When I did Borlis Pass in hard mode, the Shiverpeak Protectors were a real nuisance because they would have the same behavior (and I was playing on a Warrior!) - and unlike the Forgotten Sages, they also have condition removal and 1/4 casts that can slip through Daze. I found that Backfire or similar was most useful there - they would end up killing themselves, sit still and keep trying to heal themselves through Backfire, or just kite around not casting at all. Taking Backfire also lets you take Empathy, which is very useful against the Forgotten Swords, since they have wtf high armor and health...sometimes the most simple and basic skills are the best choices. ::As to the rest of the mission - regardless of what mode I'm playing in, I like to clear out both bases *before* ever picking up a crystal. Then I'll take one and awaken both Priests for the bonus (generally means I'm taking the west crystal first). That leaves ample time for the last crystal, and if I need to I can just suicide it by running in, grabbing it, and making a mad dash for the Ghostly while heroes and hench distract anything in the way. I tend to avoid fighting Wissper Inssani regardless, as he's no threat on his own and takes far too long to kill no matter what skills you bring (well, except a quarterlock I guess). Entropy ( ) 18:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::I did finally beat this using Empathy on the Sages. I also cleared a lot more of the middle field before even going to the camps for the crystals. Thanks for all your suggestions! --evilsofa 21:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC)